Chance At Love
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Maura ex girlfriend from college shows up at the Dirty Robber. Will Maura start to gain feelings for her best friend or want to start pursuing her old-time girlfriend again? dont wanna spoil everything in the summary. eventual Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**_Chance At Love _**

**_Summary: Maura ex girlfriend from college shows up at the Dirty Robber. Will Maura start to gain feelings for her best friend or want to start pursuing her old-time girlfriend again? dont wanna spoil everything in the summary. eventual Rizzles_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my stories posted on this site._**

**_A/N: based on random thought and preview to the new Rizzoli and Isles episode on Dec. 12th 2011_**

* * *

><p>After the case dealing with Jane's dead high school classmate Maura starts thinking about her years at college. She starts wondering what happened to her ex girlfriend. They had a very passionate relationship, it was the first time that Maura realized she was bisexual. Jane never knew about this old girlfriend, because she never really asked Maura about her relationship status.<p>

Jane and Maura were sitting at the Dirty Robber, Maura was drinking a beer, she was quite fond of the beverage.

"Glad I got you drinking beer."

"That's why I think you are a bad influence on me," Maura smiled.

"Hey," Jane kicked her friend with her foot. "What does that have to do with beer anyways?"

"I do a lot of things, I usually don't do since meeting you."

"Really, like what else?"

Maura looks at Jane and shrugs, "I don't have any recollection at the moment, but I will think of something Jane Rizzoli."

"Sure you will," Jane rolled her eyes and it was Maura's turn to kick Jane. "Hey that was my ankle," Jane moaned.

"You'll be alright, I didn't use hardly any force to have broken your ankle."

"What am I ever going to do without you Maura?"

"Let's hope we never have to find out," Maura smirked.

Jane smiled, running her foot up and down Maura's leg.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Maura looked under the table, and Jane immediately pulled her foot back.

"Nothing," Jane smirked, even though she was trying to play footsie with Maura. She didn't know why but lately she has been liking any close contact with her best friend. But recently she been just wanting to press her up against the wall and kiss her hard.

"Um... Jane, you've been staring into space for a little while," Maura spoke up and Jane shook her head.

"No reason for it, guess I just zoned out for a moment."

"That's been happening a lot lately with you, are you sure, you are alright?"

Jane nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Maura nodded, "It was an emotional day for you," Maura reached over and squeezed Jane's hand, her thumb running over the top, almost making Jane squirm.

"Maura Isles!" a woman's voice nearly shouted. Maura looks over and sees a dark haired girl with blue eyes.

"Leslie Mitchel," Maura smiled at the woman before her. "What brings you to Boston?"

"I'm a teacher at a middle school, they started winter break so now I have two and a half weeks off."

"That's great, well Leslie this is my best friend Jane Rizzoli."

"Oh, that's why you look familiar, you shot through yourself almost two years ago."

Jane nodded, "Yeah, I always get recognized for me doing something that could have killed me."

"It takes real bravery to do something like that."

"Yeah, but anyways, how do you two know each other?" Jane wanted to get the topic off of her.

"We went to college together, she was my roommate," Leslie stated, not really sure if Maura was even "out" about her sexuality. "She helped me out with some of my classes."

"Do you want a drink or something?" Maura asked, and Leslie smiled.

"Sure, want me to go up with you?"

"If Jane doesn't mind."

"No need Maur, go catch up, I'm tired and just want to go to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Leslie it was nice meeting you, maybe I'll see you again while you're on your break from school," Jane shook her hand. "I'll see you at work Maura, have a good night," Jane kissed her best friend's cheek, before leaving the bar.

Leslie's eyes followed Jane until she was out of the bar.

"So you and Jane? Are you guys really just best friends, or something more?"

"Trust me, me and Jane are just best friends who work together."

"Oh well I can see why you want to hang out with her all the time, she's hot, and her voice is something else."

"Yeah she's a great woman, but isn't gay."

"Oh, so that's why you won't date her," Leslie smiled. "Too bad, because if she was gay I'd totally hit that up."

"Leslie," Maura slapped her arm, "That's my best friend you're talking about, and if I'm not mistaken you are my ex."

"Yeah, I can see how awkward that could be," Leslie smiled. "Speaking of which, have you ever even dated another woman since me?"

"Actually I haven't, you were something special."

"So were you," Leslie smirked, kissing Maura's neck. "Good in bed too," she winked, even though they barely had sex while they were going out.

"You haven't changed at all."

"You know you like it," she whispered in Maura's ear. "I really do miss us together," Leslie caressed Maura's cheek. "But since you are back with going out with guys, I guess there won't be any romance happening between us."

"Don't sound so sure of yourself."

Leslie dug a card out of her jacket pocket, and smiled, "Next time you see Jane, can you give her this?"

"Sure," Maura nodded. "And you can't change Jane's sexuality, because want it or not, Jane Rizzoli is very much straight."

Leslie winked, "I'll hold that to you," she smirked.

"As I said, you have not changed at all," Maura smiled as they headed back to the table.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was the intro chapter... if you want more, let me know ... also IMPORTANT question, before Rizzles happen would you rather see Maura or Jane hook upgo out with Leslie? majority will rule...** _


	2. Chapter 2

_okay so thanks oh so much about your reviews and answering the question, majority has it as Jane, Maura was close and even going out with neither was an option for a few of my readers... and some people who said they dont want Leslie with anybody said if I do pick someone to be with it should be Maura... and that was the thing I had in my mind since the beginning. If you want Rizzles to happen DONT WORRY it most definately will... keep on reading if you want to see how Rizzles happens. Okay so now that you have the whole rant about the winning choice please dont hate me for it_

_FYI to the last three people who left a review, I had this chapter already completed, still hope you enjoy as well_

_**Chapter 2: **_

As Jane drove home, she was occupied in her thoughts. Her thoughts were on not only Maura, but Leslie as well. Jane didn't know what it was, but meeting the woman, she was suspicious about Maura and her relationship. First off she felt like they were hiding something from her, and she wanted to figure it out. Second there was something about Leslie Jane liked, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She makes it up to her apartment, locking the door and heads into the bedroom, laying down on her bed with her clothes on. Jane smiled as she remembered Maura always asking why Jane slept with her work clothes and shoes on, but tonight she had her shoes off. Shutting off the light she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane arrived to work the next day as it was raining, her least favorite type of weather especially if she had to run after suspects. While she was waiting for a new open case, she headed down to see Maura. But instead of seeing Maura in her office, she laid her eyes on Leslie leaning back in Maura's chair.

"Oh, good morning Jane," she greeted and Jane smiled.

"Morning Leslie, where is Maura?"

"Bathroom, so how are you doing?"

"Good, so you and Maura were close huh?"

"Yeah, we were, extremely close."

"And she told me she didn't ever have a best friend."

"Well actually me and Maura weren't best friends."

"Just roommates."

"We were actually more than just that..." Leslie stated as Maura walked into the office.

"Hey Jane, when did you get here?" Maura greets as Jane turns around to her best friend.

"Like two minutes ago, me and Leslie here were just talking."

"Anyways I should go to the bathroom now, my bladder is a mess," Leslie pushed herself away from the chair, standing up, smiling at Jane before leaving.

"So what were you two discussing?"

"Your guy's relationship, you said you never had a best friend before me."

"Well technically Jane, me and her were never best friends," Maura sat down at her desk.

"Then what were you guys?" Jane pulled up a chair, sitting across from her best friend.

"We um... dated while we were in college," Maura frowned.

"Maur, you could have told me, I do know that you are attracted to females."

"Mainly because all the guys I happen to date and sleep with don't respect me enough."

"Like Giovanni," Jane laughed.

"Precisely."

"Well I can see why you dated her."

"Really? So you don't hate me?"

"Never could, for long anyways," Jane smiled, patting Maura's hand. "So now that she's back in your life, do you actually think you'd date her again?"

Maura shrugs, "I really don't know, the chemistry between us is still there, but I think she's attracted to you more than she ever was to me."

"Well trust me Maur, she may be attractive for a female, but I wouldn't even dream of dating any of your ex's, so your safe with that."

"If I did start going out with her again, what would it do to our friendship?"

"You are not going to be able to get rid of me, I'm your best friend, and I will be until we both grow old," Jane smirked, and Maura smiled.

"I still don't think dating her would be a good idea."

"Who knows there Maur, it might work out between you two. Just ask her out for dinner or something and see how that goes," Jane told her friend, as her cell went off.

"Rizzoli. Hey Frankie, what? I'll be in the hospital in like thirty minutes. Okay, see you then," Jane frowned and hung up the phone. "Maura, I got to go, my dad is in the hospital."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's alright, they said he isn't able to have many visitors."

Maura nodded, patting her friend's hand, "Your dad is going to be okay."

"I sure hope so," Jane stood up and left out of Maura's office.

Maura frowned, feeling sorry about Jane's dad, he was already divorced from Angela and now he's in the hospital. Her thoughts switched over to the conversation she had with Jane.

"I guess one dinner won't hurt," Maura smiled to herself, right as Leslie walked back in.

"Hey Maur, where's Jane?"

"She had to go visit her dad in the hospital."

"Oh my, I hope he's going to be okay."

"Don't worry Rizzoli's can make it through pretty much everything."

Leslie smiled, "You really care about Jane don't you?"

"She is my best friend, I don't know what I would do without her."

She nodded her head, grabbing hold of Maura's hands, squeezing them softly, "So are you free tonight?"

"Yes, my schedule is open."

"Good, how about me and you go out to dinner and catch up a little bit more. Maybe start things back up again."

Maura looked into her eyes and smiled, "I was actually thinking about asking you out tonight."

"Well then it's settled, we'll go out tonight, how about we meet up at your place?"

"That would be wonderful."

"Alright well, I should get going because, well my apartment is a mess and I should clean it up, before it gets dirty again."

"You were always a little unorganized."

"One of the little things you didn't like about me."

"And your choice of language."

"That my dear Maura, is something that I've been working on, especially being a teacher."

Maura smiled, "Well I don't want to hold you up on your cleaning."

"You always had me distracted, I don't know how I managed to pass my classes with having study sessions with you."

She nodded, "I always liked helping you out, didn't want you failing your classes."

"You did always care about me, I really do miss us dating. We were some hot couple," Leslie grins, as she succeeded in making Maura blush. "Anyways Maura, I'll see you tonight."

"Of course," Maura stood up, wrapping her arms around Leslie, pulling her into a hug. Leslie kissed the top of Maura's head, making Maura smile into the hug. "Bye."

"Bye Maur," Leslie laid a small kiss on the side of Maura's mouth. They both smiled and Maura watched Leslie walk away until she was out of sight.

"I'm really going to have to thank Jane for this," Maura told herself as she continued doing some research on the computer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so that is the outcome of all your guys' reviews... even if I didn't go with Jane and Leslie, becuz lets face it Maura's the one who had a past with Leslie... Hope you dont hate me with what happened but remember it does lead up to RIZZLES, so don't give up reading. :D<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_okay well thanks for the reviews... and believe me just becuz Maura and Leslie are on a date doesnt mean it'll lead to sex becuz i do believe that the only way Jane and maura should have sex is with each other... ANYWHO enjoy this next chapter_

**_Chapter 3: _**

Maura was at home getting ready for her date with Leslie. She was pacing around her kitchen, for one because Bass her tortoise wasn't eating and she was worried about Jane, because she never called for an update about her dad. Angela was visiting Frank so Maura was at the house by herself.

Finally deciding to take a seat, Maura turned on the tv, until Leslie would arrived.

She waited almost thirty minutes on the couch until there was finally a knock heard on the door. Maura sighed, rubbing her tired eyes as she walked to the door, opening it to a smiling Leslie, in a blue dress, that went with her eyes, boots, and holding a bag of Chinese food.

"Hey Maura," Leslie smiled stepping inside. "Sorry it took me so long, there were so many people out tonight."

"It's alright," Maura sighed.

"Okay Maur, what's up with you? You're acting awfully strange."

"It's um... it's nothing Leslie."

"And you are lying," Leslie crossed her arms. "You really are a bad liar."

"Fine," Maura frowned sitting on the couch. "I'm worried about Jane and her father. She hasn't given me updates all day, and I'm worried for him. What if something bad happen and I won't find out... Jane should at least know to come to me when something emotional happens... we are best friends, and she should..."

"Babe, calm down," Leslie rubbed her thigh. "There could be a lot of reasons why Jane hasn't contacted you since she left. Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

"Thanks," Maura frowned, placing her head on Leslie's shoulder. Leslie ran her hand up and down her arm.

"So are you hungry for dinner? It's delicious," Leslie opened the bag, taking out the food items, placing them on the table.

"It smells good," Maura mentioned as she sat up straight. "Want something to drink like a wine or beer?"

"You know how much I love beer."

"I'm getting used to it these days."

"Let me guess, Jane let you try out a beer once."

"She actually did," Maura smiles at the memory.

"Ah, Maura, don't take any offense to this but, are you sure you don't have feelings for your best friend?"

"I'm pretty positive that I don't, plus I told you she doesn't like females."

"But if she did, that means you would want her."

"No," Maura frowned, not liking where this conversation was going.

Leslie rubbed Maura's thigh, "So I have no right to be jealous?"

"No, because me and Jane are just best friends."

"Alright," Leslie shrugged. "Let me get the beer," Leslie pushed herself off the couch and grabbed two beers from the fridge. "Here babe," she handed Maura a bottle.

Maura opened her bottle, taking a sip and sighed.

"Still thinking about Jane?" Leslie asked. Maura nodded. "How can I possibly get your mind off of Jane?" Leslie kissed below Maura's ear. Her lips continued down to Maura's neck.

Maura took a deep sigh when her cell phone vibrated on the table. She looks at the caller I.D. and smiles when it was Jane.

Maura picks up her phone, "Hey Jane."

"My dad's in a coma Maura, they don't know when he is going to wake up. My Ma said I should go home to get some sleep, but I can't be alone right now."

"Actually Jane, Leslie is over at my place."

"Oh I understand, if you don't want me around."

"Jane, I do want you around. Just come over, I'll give you a beer and you can relax."

"Thanks Maur, I really owe you one, I'm so glad you're my best friend. See you soon."

"Alright, you too," Maura replied and then hung up the phone.

"So Jane's coming over?" Leslie smiled.

"Yeah, wait why are you smiling about that?"

"Maybe because Jane will arrive you'll stop being worried about her."

"Possibly," Maura shrugged. "Are you sure you don't mind her coming over... I really didn't want her to be alone."

"It just shows you how much you care about your friend, I just wish I had a close friend like that."

"You'll find someone one day Leslie, you just have to wait for some things."

"Like I waited until I saw you again, I've missed our late night talks and our soft kissing, your lips never left my mind, even after all these years."

Maura smiled. Leslie ran a hand through Maura's hair, bringing their lips closer, she leans her head slightly, slowly kissing her. Leslie's tongue brushed against Maura's bottom lip, until Maura pulled back.

"It might be too soon for us to start kissing again. Everytime we kiss you always make it where we are close to having sex," Maura explained to Leslie.

Leslie sighed, a little upset, "Alright, I was really just trying to cheer you up. Maybe me and you should just reschedule our date."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I should... how about we try this again tomorrow?"

"Why?" Maura asked, feeling herself growing sad.

"You really just need to comfort your friend tonight."

"Can you at least stay until she gets here?" Maura asked softly.

"Okay, you already know that you can convince me to do anything," Leslie smiled, as they finally started eatting their meal. "Do you think Jane's okay, since she isn't here yet?"

"She probably went home to get an over night bag, and to feed her dog. Why are you suddenly worried about it?"

"Nothing really, it was just a question Maura."

Finally there was a knocking coming from the door, Maura went to go open it and saw a red eyed Jane, holding a bag and Jo Friday.

"Hey Jane," Maura greeted her friend softly.

Jane just nodded placing the bag and dog down on the floor, Jo Friday immediately ran into Maura's guest bedroom.

"Hey Jane," Leslie greeted her. "Me and Maura rescheduled our date, so she can be helping you out."

"You didn't need to do that Maur," Jane spoke softly to her best friend.

"It's okay, really Jane. Just enjoy your time with Maura," Leslie nodded, kissing Maura's cheek before leaving the apartment, closing the door.

Jane walked over to the couch with a frown on her face.

"Maura, where is that beer you promised me?" Jane asked and Maura smiled.

"You never change Jane," Maura went to the fridge and grabbed Jane a bottle.

"Thanks," Jane mumbled, opening it, as she took a couple of gulps.

"Jane babe, don't drink it too fast."

"Babe?" Jane asked, and Maura smiled.

"You know 'babe' since your my L-Biff."

"Oh," Jane nodded, and placed down her beer. "I think my dad is going to be okay."

"Well I for one would hope so, you know I can't stand you even the slightest bit upset."

"Because you love me," Jane winked, leaning back on the couch.

Maura looked at Jane in surprise, "You love me?"

"Yeah, you know... as a friend," Jane sipped her beer. "You must admit you like taking care of me, especially when I'm sick, which is a rare occasion."

"Of course I love taking care of you Jane, even though most of the time you can manage," Maura rubbed Jane's back.

"Is Leslie mad at you because you let me come over?"

Maura shrugs, "Sometimes I don't like figuring out some people."

"But you like figuring out about me."

"Of course, who wouldn't want you," Maura smiled and Jane looked at her.

"I'm just going to ignore that comment," Jane shook her head. "I'm tired and should head to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright Jane, want me to fall asleep with you?"

"Nah, like you said before... I can manage," Jane smiled, giving Maura a wink as she headed into the bedroom, closing the door.

"Maybe Jane is attracted to me," Maura shrugged, as she went to watch a documentary on the television. Awaiting what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>See told you Rizzles will be coming about... even though they are just in the best friend stage... just wait until next chapter when Jane has a certain dream. More reviews and itll come sooner<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

beginning scene is just a dream hence the italic font

**_Chapter 4: _**

_Jane was laying in her bed, meditating. The door opened and Jane opened her eyes and saw Maura standing there in a robe._

_"Maur, what are you doing in my house?"_

_"I have something to tell you Janie," she stated seductively._

_"Um... okay," Jane looked at her friend confused, sitting up in bed._

_"I'm in love with you," Maura licked her lips, grinning._

_"You're what... I said I only loved you as my best friend."_

_"Even you must not believe that Janie, you know you want me," Maura crawled up Jane._

_"Are you sure you're doing okay?" Jane asked, as Maura kissed up her neck._

_"My dear Jane, I haven't been better," Maura brushed her lips against Jane's, Jane felt herself grow flushed, as the kissed continued to get more passionate._

_"Maur," Jane moaned as Maura undid her robe. "God Maur, you're naked?"_

_"You like it don't you," Maura purred as her hand slid up the crotch part of Jane's pants. "You're even dripping wet," Maura kissed Jane's neck as she undid Jane's pants and pulled her underwear off. "Mm, what am I going to do with you?" Maura brought Jane's lips back to hers, tugging at her bottom lip as Maura slowly thrusted one finger inside of Jane._

_"God Maura, feels good."_

_"You're so damn tight baby," Maura kissed down Jane's neck, grinding their hips together as she added two more fingers, moving slow and first then gaining momentum._

_Jane felt herself getting hotter, panting as Maura's fingers curled inside her, making Jane orgasm._

Jane opened her eyes, and realized that she was sweating.

"What the hell was that?" Jane groaned to herself. She looked down at herself and saw her pants undone and felt her hand in her underwear. Jane's eyes widened as she felt her area soar and soaked.

"God, so glad Maura wasn't in here. How in the hell did I have a sex dream about Maura," Jane groaned, taking her hand out of her underwear and zipping up her pants. She wiped her hand on her pants.

The bedroom door slowly opened.

"Jane, are you alright?" Maura rushed to Jane's side. "Jane you're burning up, did you have a nightmare?"

Jane shrugs, "I don't know what it was."

"Want to talk about it?" Maura ran her hand over Jane's forehead.

"No, I think I should um... go take a shower to cool down," Jane sat up.

"Okay," Maura looked at her suspiciously. "You also should go change your clothes."

"Of course, sorry about your sheets Maur," Jane frowned.

"It's okay Jane, really, maybe drinking beer right before you go to bed isn't such a good idea," Maura smiled, patting Jane's shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jane nodded, getting out of bed, grabbing her bag and headed into the bathroom, locking the door.

"What am I gonna do with you Jane Rizzoli?" Maura shook her head and removed the bedding from the bed.

When Jane entered the shower, she turned on the water and leaned against the tile wall, closing her eyes, but all she saw were scenes from her dream.

"I can't be thinking about Maura like that. I like men, and she's with Leslie. Nothing about that dream was right. If I can even look at Maura the same again, I'll be surprised," Jane mumbled to herself. She finally felt herself calming down as her shower came to an end. She stepped out of the, drying herself off with the towel.

After Jane got finished with putting on new clothes,she came out into the bedroom, and saw new sheets on the bed, and Maura asleep on her back.

"Guess I took too long, good night Maur," Jane kissed the top of Maura's head, and headed out to the living room and decided to sleep there, hoping that she wouldn't have a sex dream with Maura again that night. And she didn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning had come and Maura woke up in her bed, rolling over and seeing that Jane wasn't sleeping next to her.

"I hope she didn't leave," Maura pushed herself out of bed, heading into the living room she saw that Jane was asleep on the couch. "Poor thing," she frowned as she headed into the kitchen to make her coffee and checked on Bass, who had actually ate the food Maura laid out from him.

"I'm so proud of you Bass," Maura rubbed the tortoise's shell.

Before Maura decided what to make for breakfast, her phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Isles."

"Good morning Maura."

"Hey Leslie, I'm sorry about last night."

"Oh don't be, I actually got time to catch up on my sleep."

"Would you like to come over for breakfast?"

"If you don't mind."

"I don't, plus Jane is asleep and I don't want to wake her."

"Alright, I'll be over soon. Bye."

"Bye," Maura hung up, and started making toast and eggs. Before she even finished the eggs she heard a soft moaning coming from the living room.

"Maura... yeah right there... harder," Jane moaned. "God Maur... no... don't stop. Mhm right there."

Maura went into the living room and saw Jane feeling on her breasts.

"This is not good," Maura sighed, shaking her friend. "Jane, wake up. Jane!" Maura shouted and Jane quickly sat up.

"Shit," Jane moaned, covering her eyes. "Maura, it's not what it looks like."

"It think it is. Jane you're having sexual dreams of me."

Jane frowned, "I'm a horrible person, Maur, you're my best friend. I shouldn't be having these dreams. I should um... go."

"Jane, don't go, maybe we should talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it, I shouldn't be dreaming of us having sex. So fuckin' screwed up."

"Language Jane."

"No, Maura I... maybe I should go."

"Please don't go Jane, there could be a reason for your dream."

"Like what that I'm in love with you? I... I can't be in love with you."

"Why not?" Maura asked with a frown, a little upset.

"Because you're a woman, and obviously you don't even have the same feelings for me."

"Who knows, maybe I do."

Jane shook her head, "No, I can't... can't deal with this right now," she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry Maur, I really am sorry," Jane wiped her eyes. "I'll let someone come back to pick up my stuff."

"Jane," Maura frowned, her eyes getting wet. "Don't go."

"I have to, I can't deal with this right now," Jane got up, and Maura grabbed her friend by the wrist.

"Please let's talk about this Janie."

"Maybe later, I just have to be alone for a little bit and think a little bit," Jane released Maura's grip. "I promise we will talk about it, because we have to, but just not right now," Jane frowned and quickly left the house. Maura leaned back in the couch and frowned.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked herself running a hand through her hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay I did NOT know where to end this chapter at... so I ended it there, dont hate me you should actually be happy becuz its one step closer to Rizzles, and who isnt happy about that? a little sad moment at the end but it'll be good in the long run this is a promise i will happily keep :)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_thanks for the reviews one more chapter before Jane and Maura make up :) so enjoy this chapter and stay tuned until next time XD_

**_Chapter 5: _**

Maura was too busy in her thoughts that she failed to remember that Leslie was coming over. She really didn't want to see anybody, but wanted to wait by herself until Jane came back.

"She's in love with me, I love her, and she wants nothing to do with her feelings. How am I going to deal with this?" Maura frowned, especially when there was a knock on the door.

Maura slowly went to the door to open it and there appeared Leslie.

"Maura, what's wrong?" Leslie asked, immediately.

"Just Jane stuff. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, can we just eat breakfast that Jane didn't even get a chance to enjoy."

"Sure sweetie," Leslie rubbed Maura's shoulder, something was bothering Maura and Leslie wanted to get to the bottom of it, after eating some of Maura's breakfast first.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole hour Jane had spent just driving around Boston, now she was parked in front of her apartment complex. She didn't want to go to work, she didn't want to see Maura, because she had a feeling she couldn't look at her the same way. Waking up with Maura next to her having the dream completely freaked her out. She didn't even want to admit her feelings that she thought didn't exist.

"This whole thing is just screwed up, I can't be in love with Maura. This is why I don't express my feelings," Jane rested her head on the steering wheel, and closed her eyes. She realized she hurt Maura, and that was what made it worse. Jane cried softly until she felt her phone on her lap vibrating. Wiping her eyes she saw the I.D. and it said Frankie.

_**"Jane, where are you? Ma is worried that you never came back to the hospital yet."**_

"Oh tell Ma I'm sorry, I just had something to take care of and I just want to be alone right now."

_**"What exactly happened?"**_

"I don't want to talk about it."

_**"Come on Jane, maybe I can help..."**_

"Frankie I don't need your help or anybody elses. I have to go," Jane stated and hung up the phone. "Today is going to be a long day," she took her keys out of the ignition, getting out of her car, before heading up to her apartment.

Throwing her phone on the couch, she solemnly walked into her bedroom, slamming the door and laying down. Trying to force herself to think of reasons why she shouldn't be in love with Maura. And she couldn't think of any reasons except Leslie and Maura being a woman.

"I guess I just can't wrap my head around the fact that I'm in love with the only real friend I have."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After eating breakfast, Leslie was helping Maura do the dishes.

"Maura, you've been quiet that is not like you at all."

"I'm sorry," Maura frowned.

"You still aren't going to tell me what's wrong, because I might know."

"What?"

"Maura, I think that you are in love with Jane."

Maura jaw dropped, "I... I um... how did you know?"

"I can tell these things Maura, you're in love with Jane, and she is in love with you."

"A lot happened this morning, but Jane told me she couldn't be in love with me."

"She's probably just scared of what it'll do to your guys friendship, you two have this chemistry that anyone can see."

"So you're, not upset?" Maura asked.

Leslie shook her head, "You think I would be, but I can't stand in the way between you two. I hate to say, but I think you two are perfect together. You both seem miserable when you guys aren't together in the same room. Look I had my chance with you and I screwed it up, which is why I was quite surprised when you said that me and you should go out on a date."

"That actually was all Jane's idea. I liked you a lot when we were dating, but then when we both went our own ways, it took me a while to get over, and now this is the first real time I've been in love with anybody else."

"Yeah, you and Jane most definately got to discuss your feelings. You both are cut from the same cloth, and it's about time you find your way back together."

Maura smiled, "So I'm guessing that me and you are over then?"

"I guess," Leslie patted Maura's hand. "Even though we actually barely got started up again."

"That probably would have hurt Jane more if me and you have been together for a long time when she realized her feelings."

"Jane shouldn't even be thinking of ways to not be in love with you. She deserves you, and it's about time she realizes that," Leslie pushed a strand of her behind Maura's ear. "You're one of the most beautiful girls here in Boston and I don't think it's right when you get hurt. When you and Jane do start dating, I really hope she doesn't hurt you, you don't deserve that."

Maura smiled, "Thanks."

"Not a problem Maur," Leslie kissed her cheek. "I should be heading out then... if I know Jane, and I kind of remind me of her, she'll be back before too long. Because we both know that she can't live without you."

"I guess I'll see you around then?" Maura asked and Leslie nodded.

"It has been fun Maur, but you should go to the woman you are meant to be with."

"I hope you find a woman who will be good for you, you deserve that."

Leslie smiled, kissing Maura's hand, "See you around."

"See you around," Maura nodded and whispered as Leslie threw her one more smile and then left her place.

Maura couldn't get the smile off her face, thanks to Leslie's talk, she believed that anything can happen when you are in love with Jane Rizzoli.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter... hope you enjoyed it and made you wanna read the next chapter quicker and you guys can make that happen when you review<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_oh so sorry for the delay but had writers block... a writers worst enemy anyways im back if you missed it let me kno with having a review :)_

**_Chapter 6: _**

Jane spent her time thinking long and hard and she came up with the conclusion.

"I have to talk to her," she moaned as she got up from her bed and went to go get her phone. Jane had a missed message from Maura.

**_Me and you have to talk Jane, it's really important. -Maura. _**

Jane dialed Maura's number and called her. Maura picked up at the third ring.

"Isles."

"Hey um... I got your text message, but I don't think we should discuss this on the phone. Can you come over to my place, or me to yours? I don't care which one."

"I'm coming over Jane, I'll be there in a half an hour."

"Alright," Jane stated and hung up her cell phone and entered her kitchen, looking at something her and Maura should have for lunch. "Guess we'll just have to settle for grilled cheese," she sighed, grabbing the bread, butter and cheese.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Maura was in her bedroom trying to figure out what she would wear. She really wanted to be with Jane, Leslie just made her realize how much her life would be if her and Jane were dating instead of her with Leslie.

"This is it Bass, I hope all goes well," Maura sighed, patting her pet's shell. "If things don't go well, at least I have you," Maura fed him and then grabbed Jane's over night bag. Taking a deep breath Maura closed the door, locking it as she headed to her car so she would arrive to Jane's 10 minutes earlier than planned.

Jane was in the middle of changing when a knock was heard. Jane threw on a shirt, not worrying about putting on her bra, going to open the door.

"Hey Jane," Maura looks at Jane, and sees her looking up and down.

"Hi, you look good."

"Thanks, and I brought your stuff back."

"Thanks, you can just put it by the door," she nodded, before going back into the kitchen.

Maura frowned, and followed her friend, "I see you made grilled cheese, do you always make that when we have some discussing to do?"

Jane smiled shaking her head, "I guess," she smiled slightly, handing Maura a paper plate with her grilled cheese on it. "Well first of... I'm sorry for running off like I did, but I think you could understand my position."

Maura nodded, "That's why I wasn't too mad at you. Do you want to talk about your dream?"

Jane frowned, "No, it was just an inappropiate dream, I'll make ways for it not to happen again. Especially since you're happily together with Leslie."

"Jane... there is no me and Leslie, she was in it more than I was, I only went out with her once well, because you told me it was a good idea."

"So this really is my fault? This is why we can't date Maura, I'd just screw everything up."

"You have to give yourself more credit... wait does that mean you'd like to consider us together, but worried about screwing it up?"

"I don't know what I want anymore, the last relationship I had was with Casey and that was a long distance one. I just don't want you to get hurt because of something I do or say."

Maura placed her hand on top of Jane's, "Jane you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, you can never hurt me."

"But I did when I ran out on you this morning," she frowned.

"You just had to clear things up with yourself before confronting me."

"I guess, but it's hard you know one day you are just friends with someone and then the next you realize that you're in love with them," she ran a hand through her hair. "I never actually been in love before, so the feeling scares the shit outta me."

"I know how you feel Jane, falling in love is scary, but when it feels right all your bad thoughts fade away and you are left with the nice moments you share with each other. I'm in love with you Jane, and that thought only scared me because I never knew if you would feel the same way."

"Well now that you know we feel the same way, now what?"

Maura shrugs, "We can do whatever, but next thing we need to talk about."

"What?"

"Are we going to tell people about us, or keep us a secret for a little while?"

"Are you sure you can keep this a secret? People ask you one question and then when you start hyperventalating they'll be suspicious. So I think if they find out about us, good for them and we shouldn't try to hide it. I really want everyone to know that your mine."

"I've always been yours, since the first moment we met."

"Good to know," Jane smiled, looking into Maura's eyes, looking brighter than they have been all day.

"So me being a woman doesn't bother you?"

"It did before, but it was stupid, I love you and just because you are a woman shouldn't change the way I feel for you."

"Jane, that's sweet," Maura smirked.

"Ugh, I'm such a sap when I'm around you."

"I think it's adorable."

"Me adorable?" Jane laughed. "Sure."

"What? You are."

"Whatever you say Maura."

"Jane," Maura placed her hand on Jane's chin, lifting it up. "You are a gorgeous, beautiful and a very sexy woman. And I am very happy to have you in my life."

"Well I'm very lucky to still have you in my life, I'm surprised you haven't ran away yet."

"I'm never going to run away Jane."

"You promise?"

"I promise Jane," Maura whispered, kissing Jane's cheek.

"I promise to try harder at being comfortable with us... but it should be pretty easy."

"I think so too," Maura kissed Jane's neck softly, a soft moan escaping her lips as her eyes were closed. Jane pulled back suddenly, opening her eyes.

"Sorry about that Maura."

"Don't be sorry I like when you moan for me. I must admit hearing you moaning on my couch this morning had me all hot."

"You always have me hot, especially with your tight dresses."

"Someone is a little flirty."

"Can you blame me?" Jane shrugs innocently and leans in, gently brushing her lips against Maura's. "I love you."

"I love you too Jane," Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, pulling her lips back on hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY RIZZLES TOGETHER AT LAST! lots more to come...maybe... if you are still interested lets see your thought and HOPEFULLY you guys wont have to wait too long for a new chapter<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_yay they are together now, but one more obstacle they have to surpass... telling everybody about them_

**_Chapter 7: _**

Maura's lips felt soft against Jane's, Jane's fingers tangled through Maura's hair, tugging gently making her moan. Parting her mouth, she allowed Maura's tongue to enter her mouth, melding together, Maura's hands ran down, grabbing Jane by the ass. Jane backed Maura into the wall, her lips leaving hers, she kissed softly down Maura's neck, and Maura tilted her head giving Jane's lips more access.

Jane slowed down her pace, before pulling back, her lips brushing against Maura's ear.

"That kiss was fuckin' incredible," Jane pants, leaning against the wall next to Maura.

"And why haven't we done this before?"

Jane shrugs, smiling, grabbing Maura's hand, intertwining their fingers together. "That was more exciting than it was in my dream."

"If I'm not mistaking in your dream we were having sexual intercourse."

"Don't remind me, it was a dream, and in real life it's going to take some time, I don't think I'm ready for sexual intercourse yet."

"Me either, I like us the way we are right now."

"Me too," Jane smiled, running her thumb up and down the back of Maura's hand. "I want our first time to be special."

"It will Jane, just like our first kiss. You don't know how long I've been waiting to see what your lips taste like."

Jane looked at Maura and smiled, "So does this mean we are dating now?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"I want you to be my girlfriend Maura."

"Girlfriend, hm," Maura smirked. "I like the way that sounds."

"Okay, can we go back to making out now?" Jane winked.

Maura nodded, pulling Jane towards the couch, pushing her onto the couch, straddling her waist, grinding her hips into Jane's.

"God Maura," Jane moaned as Maura sucked at Jane's collarbone, biting lightly. Jane arched into Maura, making her grind into her hips harder.

"Jane," Maura pulled back. "Your pants are vibrating."

"Seriously," Jane frowned, digging into her pants pocket, seeing the caller I.D. Ma. "Just Ma," Jane placed the phone on the coffee table.

"It's your mother Jane," Maura frowned, grabbing the phone and answering it, removing herself from Jane's waist. "Hey Angela."

_"Maura, what are you doing answering Jane's phone?"_

"She's not available right now."

_"Don't tell me she fell asleep on you, what kind of friend is that?"_

"Angela, it's alright, Jane just had a long day. So what do I owe this phone call?"

_"Well it's Rizzoli dinner night, and anyways, why aren't you home? I was looking all over for you."_

"Sorry I didn't leave a note, but coming over to Jane's was a spur of the moment situation."

"Maura," Jane moaned, trying to grab the phone out of Maura's hand, she ended up tackling her to the couch, her arms wrapped around Maura's waist. She ended up grabbing the phone, but also one of Maura's breasts.

_'Not sorry'_, Jane mouths and puts the phone to her ear. "Hey Ma."

_"Were you ignoring me, is that why that poor girl answered your phone, I swear sometimes you two act like a married couple."_

"You did not just say that," Jane ran a hand through her hair.

_"Anyways, it's our dinner night at Maura's so, please be here within an hour."_

"Fine Ma," Jane groaned.

_"You're not going to argue with me?" Angela asked, truely surprised._

"No because Maura would make me go anyways. We'll see you soon, okay Ma. I promise."

_"Alright, see you soon honey, love you."_

"Love you too Ma," Jane replied and hung up the phone. "And that's why I ignore my Ma's calls, she wants us over in an hour."

"I don't see a problem with that, just have to change your clothes, and knowing you that'll take forever."

"Shut up," Jane rolled her eyes, and playfully shoved Maura.

"I might as well help you."

"Maura, I'm pretty capable of changing myself, if you changed me we would probably never leave."

"I'm only helping you pick out an outfit, Miss Smartypants."

"Only I can call you Smartypants, find a new nickname for me," Jane told her, pulling Maura into her bedroom.

"How about sexy?" Maura whispers seductively. Jane shook her head and plopping down onto her bed, as Maura went into Jane's closet.

"Do you want to wear a dress, or your work attire?" Maura stuck her head out looking at Jane, laying down on the bed.

"I really don't care."

"You're really stubborn Jane Rizzoli," Maura shook her head.

"Apparently that's something you like about me," Jane smiled.

Maura went back into the closet and threw something onto the bed, "Wear this since you don't care what you will be in."

"You're seriously making me wear jeans?"

"Don't you dare complain Jane," Maura crossed her arms. "Plus your ass is amazing in them," she winks.

"I knew you liked looking at my ass Maura Isles. Now get out so I can change."

"Alright, even though I have seen you with only a shirt and underwear on."

"That's because we were just friends, we're something more now."

"Okay," Maura smiled and left the room closing the door. Jane shook her head and put on her pants, bra and a new t-shirt.

"You ready to go Maur?" Jane asked as she went into the living room and Maura nodded.

"One more thing though, I think I left a mark on your collarbone."

"A little possessive, are we, Maura Isles? Doesn't matter we said we weren't going to try an keep us a secret."

"Oh and Jane?"

"Yeah?" Jane asked, as she put on her jacket.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too babe," Jane kissed her cheek, grabbing Maura's hand pulling her out of the apartment so she could lock the door. Wrapping one arm around Maura's waist as they headed for Maura's car. Dinner was going to turn out and be pretty interesting.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awww now tell me how CUTE was that i love RIZZLES only girlgirl couple i will probably ever support... you can just tell the chemistry is there... thoughts, wondering what the others will say when they find out they are dating... review and you shall be rewarded ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter begins them telling everybody, enjoy the ride... oh and if i promised you a sneak peek you'll hafta get one for the next chapter_

**_Chapter 8: _**

"Are you nervous Maura?" Jane asked her girlfriend, their fingers intertwined together.

"You think I would be, but it's not the first time I'm meeting up with your family," Maura smiled, leaning over to kiss Jane's cheek. "Are you nervous?"

"A little, but knowing that you're not nervous makes me feel a little bit better."

"Everything is going to be fine Jane," Maura caressed her cheek, pushing a strand of hair behind Jane's ear, her eyes brighten as she leans in kissing Jane ever so softly.

"Yeah, we should have nothing to worry about," Jane smiled, getting out of the car, as did Maura.

They shared a small glance, before entering the house being greeted by Angela in the kitchen.

"Hey you two, Maura do you mind helping me?" she asked, and Maura smiled.

"Sure, I'll help," Maura kissed Jane's cheek before going over to Angela. Jane shook her head at her mother bringing Maura up to speed with dinner.

Jane on the other hand headed into the living room, sitting in between Frankie and Tommy on the couch.

"Hey Janie finally made it," Tommy nudged his sister.

"I can only guess what her and Maura were doing that took them so long."

"Shut up Frankie!" Jane smacked her brother in the back of his head.

"Oh by the way Janie, Ma invited a guy over."

"Seriously another hook up. Can't she just let it go, no man is fit for me," Jane moaned.

"I wouldn't call it a hook up per se," a familiar voice sounded.

_Uh oh, I'm in trouble now_, Jane thought to herself and threw the guy a fake smile.

"Hey Casey," she looked at him, and he had a grin on his face. "What um... are you doing here, back from Afghanistan?"

"They finally let me come back to Boston for three days, and I really wanted to see you, so I called up your mother because I thought it would be a good surprise."

"Well I am obviously surprised," Jane looked from him to Maura in the kitchen.

"I missed you Jane."

"I missed you too Casey," Jane fake smiled. _How am I going to make it through dinner?_

"You look good Jane."

"You too," Jane nodded. "Please excuse me for a moment," she threw Casey a small smile and went into the kitchen.

"Ma, why is he here?"

"He called me saying he was in the area and was hungry so I suggested that he come over, I didn't know that would cause a problem."

"You should at least warn me about it before I came over, I wouldn't have come then."

"Angela, what Jane is trying to say is that she's involved with someone and doesn't want anything to harm that newly formed relationship."

"Oh Jane, I didn't know if I did..."

"Save it Ma, it's too late, he's already here, I'll just have to deal with it."

"You can always tell him you're in a relationship with someone else, I think he'd understand."

"Oh I don't think he will understand."

"Why not?" Angela asked, and Jane had to swallow her throat was getting dry.

"You might want to sit down for this Ma."

"Just tell me."

"Angela, actually I think sitting down for this is a very wise decision," Maura inputted.

"Okay, okay," Angela sat on a stool and looked at her daughter. "Okay, what is it?"

"I'm in a relationship with a doctor," Jane told her.

"Really? Baby, that is great news."

Jane held up her hand, "No Ma, there's more. This doctor well is a woman."

Angela looked at Jane who was smiling at Maura, "Oh my God," Angela stood up from the stool, pulling Maura into a hug. "About time you two got together."

"Ma! Keep it down please."

"Sorry, how long has this been going on?"

"Since a few hours ago," Maura smiled.

"Best few hours of my life," Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist kissing the side of her head.

"You two are in love aren't you?" Angela smiled.

"Ma, come on. That's between me and Maura."

"Okay, I understand, well you might want to tell Casey that," Angela nodded as Casey walked up to them.

"Hey Miss Rizzoli, do you mind if I borrow Jane for a minute?"

Angela shrugged and Jane nodded, wanting to get this out of the way, "Okay, I'll be back."

"You sure?" Maura asked, curious as to what Casey wants as well.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Jane nodded and took Casey out into the back. He sat on the back porch swing and he patted the place next to him, silently telling her to sit down. Jane sighs inwardly and sat down next to him.

"Okay, so what is it you want to talk about?"

Casey looked into Jane's eyes and frowned, "Are you sure you really miss me?"

Jane shrugs, "I don't know, honestly I never thought about you too much since you had to stay in another country at the high school reunion."

"Ah, I'm still sorry about that sweetheart."

"Casey, I don't think you should call me that anymore. I'm actually seeing someone."

"Seriously? Damn it," Casey grunted. "Well then I guess there is nothing else to talk about," he sighed, getting up from the swing, but Jane pulled him back down.

"What is it Casey?" Jane asked, really curious now.

"Okay, I came here tonight because... I um... wanted to ask you to marry me," he ran a hand through his hair and Jane looked at him in surprise.

"Shit Casey, I am so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, I just want to know about your new boyfriend, if he treats you right then I will back down, but if he doesn't he will be sorry. I'll be willing to make you the luckiest woman in the world, if he doesn't."

Jane frowned, "I really am sorry Casey, but I'm in love and can actually for the first time in my life see me being married to her one day."

"Wait, you have a girlfriend?"

Jane nodded, Casey sighed.

"It's Maura isn't it? I don't even think I'm surprised."

"Really?" Jane asked.

"I saw the chemistry between the two of you, I wouldn't be surprised if everybody sees it. I hope I didn't make things bad between you and Maura."

"Still sorry, but Casey you are a great and amazing guy, any woman would be lucky to have you. You will find someone to fill that void."

"Too bad it won't be with you, I should um... go."

"Casey, don't go without eating dinner. I know Maura won't mind, you know how she is with trying to be mean to people."

"Alright well let me go inside, looks like Maura wants to talk to you," he nodded as she came outside.

"Dinner's ready."

"Alright, thanks Maur," Casey headed back inside and Jane was still on the swing and Maura sat down next to her, rubbing her thigh.

"What happened?" Maura asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"He was going to ask me to marry him Maur," Jane frowned.

"If you weren't dating me, would you have said yes?"

"Maybe if it were a few months ago, before I found out my feelings for you , but no Maura, I still would have said no. My heart belongs to you. And it will for the rest of our lives."

"Promise?" Maura whispered, snuggling into Jane. Jane smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"I promise," Jane nodded, Maura looked up and smiled, bringing her lips to Jane's. It almost turned into a heated make out session until Angela called for them. "We'll continue this later tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Maura smiled, kissing her neck softly. "Love you forever Jane."

"I love you too, forever. Now let's get inside I'm freakin' starving," Jane squeezed her thigh softly, before pushing herself off the swing, grabbing Maura and walking inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow I'm quite surprised at myself... I wrote this in such a short time span less than an hour and it was longer and i think pretty damn amazing... see Casey wasnt going to be a threat, it already took too much emotion for them to get together. Just coming out to everyone else, and the first time they make love and that should be it for this story... maybe, depends on what you guys really think.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_sorry for the delay but life has been very busy as of late... finally get free time to write this next chapter _

_I was supposed to finish this before the season finale... and i didnt so im updating now becuz a six month hiatus is hard to take especially after THAT finale... if you havent watched it yet ur gonna want to_

**_Chapter 9:_**

"This meal is very delicious Miss Rizzoli."

"Why thank you Casey," Angela smiled. Things were a little awkward at the table and even Maura could feel it. Casey kept on quickly glancing at Maura and Jane sitting together and going back to his food.

The boys Frost, Tommy, Frankie and Korsak were oblivious to the situation. Angela and Casey were the only ones who knew about Maura and Jane, but Angela didn't know that Casey tried proposing to Jane.

"So are you enjoying your stay in Boston so far Casey?" Korsak brought up a conversation.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, this place can never be boring," Casey smiled, looking at Jane.

"Planning to get Jane in the sack?" he smirked, and Jane ran a hand over her face.

"Come on Korsak, let's not bring me up in any kind of conversation?"

"Oh fine," Korsak said turning his attention on Maura. "So how are you doing Doctor Isles?"

"Quite fine Korsak," Maura smiled. Tommy and Frankie looked at each other and shrugged.

"Is it time for dessert yet Ma?" Tommy asked, getting antsy. He didn't like the looks Jane and Maura were giving each other. Even though Jane told him to back off many times he still wanted to persue her best friend.

"Wait until the rest finish their dinner you pig," Frankie shook his head.

"I would love some other kind of dessert," Tommy whispered in his brother's ear, Frankie looked up at Maura and he slapped Tommy in the arm.

"Like she wants a guy like you," Frankie whispered back.

"Are we going to have to fight for her, because I think I'd win."

"Obviously you can't see the way Jane feels about her, I think she's in love with her."

"Oh yeah, sure," Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Hey you two, stop whispering over there, and help me get dessert ready," Angela pushed away from the table, and the two brothers happily followed.

"So Casey, how long do you actually get to stay here?" Frost asked, suspicious of why he was here, he was getting in the way of his plan to try and get Maura and Jane to admit their feelings for each other, not knowing they were dating.

"Only three days, then I have to go back out."

"That's a shame, really."

"Didn't know you were that interested in me Frost?"

Frost shrugs, "Just trying to make conversation, usually Maura and Jane aren't this quiet."

Casey nodded, "Yeah I know, it's weird right?"

"Hey if you're going to talk about me at least, let me go piss so I don't hear you," Jane pushed away from the table, and went to the bathroom, she actually had to pee and then after using the bathroom she just sat on the closed toilet seat, hoping that Maura would soon get the hint and come in the bathroom.

It had been five long minutes when Jane finally heard a soft knocking on the door.

"Come in," Jane states, and the door slowly opens and appears a smiling Maura, who closed the door and locked it.

"Are you doing alright Jane?" Maura sat on the edge of the bathtub.

Jane shrugs, "It's hard Maura, seeing Casey now. I let him down and made him upset, I'm not one for doing that. I feel horrible about it. He's one of the only guys who actually understood me, we were good friends and now I felt like I let him down."

"You didn't let him down Jane, you just moved on, you didn't do anything wrong, you just want something different then what he wants, there is nothing wrong with that."

"Then why do I feel like this?" Jane ran a hand through her hair.

"Because you used to have feelings for him."

"I think I might still have feelings for him, but I'm in love with you and don't want to screw anything up. I want you in my life Maura."

"I know you do Jane," Maura nodded, rubbing her thigh. "I love you Jane and I always will."

"I just hate feeling confused, you know."

Maura nodded, "Jane, I know exactly what your talking about. We'll work out the confusion together, alright?"

Jane sighed, looking up at her girlfriend. "You're right Maura, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Jane," Maura stood up wrapping her arms around Jane's neck, brushing her lips against Jane's. "I love you."

"I love you too babe," Jane moans softly, as she is pressed against the bathroom wall, having Maura's lips on her neck, nipping at the collarbone. "Maybe we should continue this later," Jane smiled as Maura pulled back giving her a pout.

"Why?"

"Well Doctor Isles, you still have visitors and if we continue this here I'd wanna have sex with you on the bathroom floor."

"Really?" Maura smiled. "Is that such a bad thing Detective?"

"You're so cute Maura," Jane kissed her girlfriend's neck.

"Oh so I'm only cute to you?" Maura asked, teasing her.

"Come on, let's go get some of my Ma's dessert," Jane grabbed her girlfriend's hand and they left the bathroom heading back to the dining room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this chapter was shorter, just becuz of after watching the season finale. If you watched it or are going to... be on the look out for my new story which should be updating soon about my take of the after events of the finale<strong>_


End file.
